


Brittany's Thoughts post!Quinntana drabble

by sorryglee (whatisthistrash)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistrash/pseuds/sorryglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany saw Quinn and Santana leaving together at the reception of Mr. Schuester's failed wedding and she tells Sam about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany's Thoughts post!Quinntana drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and only just found it while I was going through my documents. It's not really edited so read at your own risk.

It’s been about 10 minutes since Brittany and Sam’s round of post-study session sex. Sam is lying face up on the bed with his arms spread out while Brittany lays curled up into him with her head on his arm. 

“Santana slept with Quinn at the wedding.” Brittany says.

“What?” Sam looks down at her and replies.

“I think Santana slept with Quinn at the wedding.” The thought has been lingering around at the back of her mind since the wedding. While she can’t confirm that they did sleep together, she would bet on her motorbike that it happened.

It takes Sam a few moments to respond because sentences like that remind him that he’s dated all three of them at one point or another. (The fact that they are the hottest girls he’s ever met is tainted by the fact that one of them was using him as a beard—and the vicious ex of his current girlfriend—and the other cheated on him.) Sam doesn’t really know what to think right now. So he asks, “Why do you think that?”

“They disappeared the same time as everyone else who wanted to get sexy in the hotel room beds.” Brittany knows that Santana was drinking because it was a wedding and she was meant to be having fun instead of being sad and not being able to dance with the girl she loves. So instead Santana danced with Quinn. Quinn, who seems to have relaxed a lot more since Thanksgiving and is more into _that_ than she once claimed.

And because Santana was really mad when she found out that Brittany is dating him, Sam asks, “Are you mad?”

 “No, not mad. Just a little bit sad.” Sad like she was when Santana said Elaine was her girlfriend before Brittany found out that she was lying. But sad because it’s another step taken away from Brittany + Santana to just Brittany and Santana. (Also a tiny bit sad because she knows all the ways in which Quinn could be better for Santana.)

Sam turns over so he can hold Brittany in his arms. Brittany just snuggles in closer and presses her face into his neck.

 

 


End file.
